


Should We Tell Them

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Category: DCU, Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Caught, F/F, F/M, HourNite, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Light Petting, Making Out, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Starcat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: Courtney and Yolanda had been trying to keep their relationship a secret for quite a while as they weren't ready to tell anyone yet. Things get interesting when they were caught kissing by Beth and Rick.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Pat Dugan/Barbara Whitmore, Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Should We Tell Them

Courtney, Yolanda, Rick, and Beth were at the Pit Stop, training. Courtney was training with Yolanda while Rick was training with Beth. After a while of dueling, Yolanda and Courtney went to the table where the group had placed their stuff.

"Ah... That's was exhausting," Courtney exclaimed as she sat down, prompting Yolanda to chuckle at her haggardness. "What's so funny?" asked Courtney, hearing the brunette chuckled.

"Oh, just you looked so fretted and messy right now," Yolanda said as she sat down beside the blondie.

"I know. My hair is probably messy, and I'm sweating all over," Courtney blabbed as she rested her head on her arms, looking at Rick and Beth. "Those two look so cute. Don't you think so?" asked Courtney.

"Yeah, it's nice that they can be so open with their relationship," Yolanda agreed.

"Well... we can be too. But, we're not ready yet," Courtney said, looking at Yolanda. "I wonder what their reaction would be like if we told them that we are together?"

"It's the gay part that will make people feel weird," Yolanda said as Courtney's hand grasped hers.

"Well, we have to tell them eventually," Courtney said as Yolanda's leg brushed against hers.

"Should we tell them?" asked Yolanda.

"When we are ready," Courtney replied, smiling at the brunette.

“You look so… attractive when you’re like this, you know that?” asked Yolanda smiling back.

“Mm~ I get that a lot, from my kitty,” Courtney chuckles as she trailed her hand down Yolanda’s front.

Ever since Courtney and Yolanda discovered their feelings for each other, they were hiding their relationship from the others as they weren't ready to break the news just yet. It has been around a month since they got together, and they still haven't told anyone about their relationship. Courtney didn't want to tell anyone because she was a little scared of their reaction to her and Yolanda being gays. As for Yolanda, she didn't need another reason for her parents to hate her and probably disown her.

It was after school and Yolanda was at Courtney's house as usual to study. That's was the reason they told their parents whenever they were secretly spending time together in Courtney's room. They had just finished doing their homework and were on Courtney's bed making out. 

"Mm~" Courtney breaths as Yolanda was on top of her, necking her, pressing against the blondie while the brunette's hand as rubbing against Courtney's crotch area, making the blondie squirm. Yolanda slowly made her way to Courtney's mouth, kissing her passionately as she continues petting Courtney.

"Yolanda~" Courtney moaned softly.

"Mm~ You're panties are soaked," Yolanda chuckles as she inserted her hands inside the blondie jeans, finding her way to Courtney's panties, rubbing her hand against it.

"Mmm~ " Courtney moaned, trying to keep her voice down.

As Yolanda began petting Courtney faster, Courtney squirmed more as she nears her climax. "Ah~ I'm cumming~" Courtney whispered while moaning.

Yolanda cupped Courtney and pulled her in for a deep kiss as the blondie hit her climax. Courtney moaned into the brunette’s mouth, riding out her climax.

At this very moment, the door opened, Courtney and Yolanda shrieked in surprised and parted away from each other. It was Beth and Rick looking at the two girls.

"Court? Is everything all right?" asked Barbara from downstairs. "I heard someone shouting."

"Everything is fine, mom, a bee just flew in, we got it out," Courtney replied while motioning Rick and Beth to come in and close the door as Yolanda shifted down the bed awkwardly.

"Uhm... so, " Beth said, trying to break the awkwardness in the room.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Courtney immediately. She was panting from her climax and the shock that she just had from being caught.

"Have you forgotten? We'd come over to revise for the mid-term exams," Rick reminded Courtney.

"Ah... How could I have forgotten?" Courtney groans as she buried her face in her hands.

"So, do you two want to talk about just now?" asked Rick in an amused tone.

"What did you two saw?" asked Yolanda, who now stood up.

"Uhm... nothing much, just you two kissing on Court's bed," Rick said while Beth nodded.

Yolanda and Courtney looked at each other, knowing that the cat is out of the bag.

"Well, the truth is, Yolanda and I have been together for quite some time now..." Courtney revealed awkwardly.

"Three weeks?" asked Rick casually.

"No... a month. Wait, you two knew?" Courtney asked surprisingly.

"No... of course, we didn't, we totally didn't see you and Yolanda kissing during practice time. We totally didn't hear you calling Yolanda your kitty," Rick said with the sarcasm quite obvious in his voice while chuckling. Courtney and Yolanda were blushing in embarrassment.

"And not to mention," Beth added, smiling. "The time you were holding hands under the table during lunch break and the time when you two were flirting."

"Yeah, we totally didn't saw those, don't worry," Rick said, smiling at the two very flustered girls.

"Okay, we get the point, we are terrible at hiding our relationship," Yolanda said.

"Not really, it is just Beth that is observant," Rick said, smirking. "But, we're happy for the both of you, really," Rick said, while Beth nodded, agreeing with her boyfriend.

"You both deserve to have each other after what had happened," agreed Beth.

"Thanks, guys," Courtney responded to the couple's supportiveness.

"By the way, does your family know?" asked Rick curiously.

"No, I hadn't told them yet, and you know how sensitive is Yolanda's family on these matters," Courtney replied as Beth and Rick settled down. "Do us a favor and don't tell anyone, please," Courtney said.

"Wouldn't think of it. You two look so cute together," Beth said, smiling.

"You have our word, Starcat," Rick half-promised half-jested.

"Starcat?" Yolanda asked, slightly amused.

"Beth came out with a ship name for you two," Rick said. "I personally think that Wildstar sounds better if you ask me." Beth giggled as Rick continues to babble.

"Ah... Whatever," Yolanda said, carefreely as she sat down on the bed. "Are we going to study or what?"

"Study it is," Rick said.

"Wait... I got a question, couldn't you two knock on the door before opening it?" asked Yolanda.

"We did," Rick answered simply.

"Guess we're too into the moment," Courtney said.

"Oh, by the way, how do two girls do it?" Rick jokingly asked, earning a nudge in the ribs by Yolanda. "Hey, I was just kidding," Rick said, chuckling as Beth laughed.

“Whatever,” Yolanda said rolling her eyes at Rick. “C’mon, Court, I need your help with physics.”

“Sure thing, kitty,” Courtney replied.

“Aww, so cute,” Beth said as Yolanda blushed.

“If you two are going to flirt openly in front of us, I better get used to it,” Rick said as he looks on at Courtney and Yolanda who were sitting together.

“Whatever,” Courtney replied.

Courtney and Yolanda felt as a weigh had been lifted from their heart after telling their friends, who always knew about their relationship.

“So, should we tell them? Your family?” asked Yolanda.

“Well, when I’m ready,” Courtney answered.


End file.
